


Shuangxi

by janeycorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeycorn/pseuds/janeycorn
Summary: Due to political tension Yixing is forced to part ways with EXO temporarily.  Baekhyun is more than a little disappointed in the way their fellow members are handling the situation, resulting in a blow out within the group that leads both Yixing and Baekhyun to finally confront their own personal feelings for each other.





	Shuangxi

**Author's Note:**

> I want to personally thank the mods for being so patient and kind to me. I lost my entire original work due to a corruption to my file after many weeks and hours of hard work and had to do this again from memory.  
> I want to thank my emergency beta for this story, Thanh. You truly helped me out and made this story better with all your feedback and corrections. I want you to know I appreciate your hard work.  
> I truly connected with it and I hope all the readers enjoy it. I hope that the prompter will not be disappointed with this. I know you asked for angst, but I hope the ending truly satisfies you! I really do!  
> As a disclaimer I want you all to know that this is a real life situation that for the purpose of the story and prompt has been modified for fiction. I understand the situation and it's severity and hope that in the end it all ends on a positive note.  
> Once again I can't thank the amazing mods for all their work. Enjoy!

Zhang Yixing had worked hard for four years before finally being chosen to debut at his entertainment company.  He spent many nights being sleep deprived learning new choreography and even more nights practicing it.  Sacrificing his own body by tying sandbags to it to become an even better dancer.  He worked hard at vocal lessons, learning Korean and perfecting everything he could.  He was proud to be a part of EXO.  When he got the news that issues between both the South Korean government and China were becoming tense he feared that he might have to choose.

He loved being in EXO.  He loved all his brothers.  He spent years training beside most of them, and years touring the world and making music together.  In his life, he had very few people he could share his passion with as much as he shared with the eight other members.  The MAMA’s felt like they were ages ago.  They had been exhausted because of their tour, but he had fun.  Most of the time at award shows, he tried to stay a bit reserved because he was genuinely afraid to make a mistake.  This time he sat next to Baekhyun.  It had become their tradition at this point, to sit next to each other during MAMA’s.  Baekhyun always knew how to make him unwind and have fun.  With tensions rising however, he was on his back to Seoul for another awards show. They had rehearsals and he was tired, but ready to perform with everyone and for the fans.

Upon arriving in Seoul, nothing was abnormal.  He went to the dorms, got to spend some time catching up with everyone, and then they were set to head out in the morning for rehearsals.  When he woke up he was refreshed, who knew he was this tired.  After showering and changing into clothes for rehearsal, he headed into their dorm kitchen for a quick breakfast.

“Good Morning, hyung!”

Yixing looked up to find Baekhyun at the kitchen counter sitting on a stool and having some cereal.

“Good Morning, Baekhyun-ah.”

“Hyung, are you ready for tonight?  Think it’ll be fun.”

“It always is, Baek.  I am looking forward to performing tonight, I’m sure Jun-hyung is already thinking of ways to say thank you to all the fans if we win anything.”

Baekhyun just nodded his head with this adorable little look on his face.

“Hyung, we are riding in the car together.  You’re leaving soon and I want to spend time with you.”

“Baekhyun-ah, you know you’re my favorite.”

Baekhyun immediately had a smile erupt on his face and when Yixing gave him a wink for added effect. It only resulted in Baekhyun bursting into one of his typical laughs that meant he was genuinely having fun.

When Junmyeon walked in, they knew it was time to head on out.  As Yixing got into the car he noticed that their managers were having heated discussions off to the side.  He assumed it was related to their performance and coordinating for the award show tonight.  Outfits had of course already been chosen and he really liked the suit that he had chosen for the night.  As he looked out the car window he could see the manager he has in China there.  Wrinkles appeared on his forehead. Normally his manager for his Chinese schedules never got involved with the Korean schedule besides coordinating.  He seemed upset and was furiously waving his arms as he spoke.  That usually meant he was being passionate about what he was talking about.  He turned back as Baekhyun started screaming about something and Sehun started poking fun at Baekhyun.  This led to Baekhyun calling for Yixing to defend him from their maknae.

At some point Yixing fell asleep in the car and was awoken by Sehun poking his cheek and calling him.

“Hyung…. hyung…. we’re here.  We have to get out.”

Opening up his eyes gently, through a haze he saw Sehun and further back Baekhyun giving him a slightly worried gaze.

“Oh…. I fell asleep.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok hyung.  We’re here though and it seems like a lot of fans are outside.  Let’s just get out and quietly make our way in, yeah hyung?”

“Hmmmm…. sounds good, Sehunnie.” Yixing decided to pinch Sehun’s cheek as revenge for the pokes, which only resulted in him letting out a surprised yelp.  Baekhyun burst into laughter as Sehun rubbed his cheek.

They got out of the car and quietly made their way into the venue. The fans kept screaming and asking them to turn and wave.  Rehearsals began and about mid-way through their set, all the managers stepped onto the stage and stopped them.  Looks of confusion were exchanged between all the members as they were asked to take a seat.

One of their managers turned toward them and began, “Listen, we didn’t want to interrupt rehearsals, but I am afraid something has happened and measures need to be taken before it gets worse.  This morning reports started coming in from China, Yixing’s Chinese manager woke up because his phone was receiving notifications at an insane pace.  As you all know politically, China and South Korea aren’t on the best of terms right now.  Now, Yixing flies back and forth all the time and that has never really been an issue, however this morning message boards went crazy and not in a good way.  Word spread that Yixing came back to perform and appear with EXO and I am afraid the amount of hateful comments has escalated far too much for us to not notice or care.  Yixing is being labelled a traitor and is being questioned about his loyalties to the Chinese government and its people.”

The manager continued, “As you all know he’s a youth ambassador for Changsha, and now some people are asking that he be removed or even exiled from China for working in Korea.  That being said his manager just received a notice from Yixing’s personal studio that if Yixing continues to work with EXO or in South Korea in general in any public way all his income after today will be seized by the Chinese government until a full investigation into the allegations being made online are investigated and resolved.  We know the fans have been looking forward to seeing you all together tonight, but as a company it has been decided that Yixing will no longer be performing with EXO until the political tension is resolved and will return to China tomorrow morning.  Yixing will leave to stay in the dorms for the rest of the night.”

As the manager finished his speech, the member slowly began reacting.  Junmyeon, as was expected took the information in as a leader and just continued to nod his head.  Minseok and Jongdae seemed shocked as they sputtered in an attempt to say something.  Kyungsoo and Jongin just stared blankly into the distance.  Sehun and Chanyeol quickly expressed their annoyance of netizens and their false accusations.  Meanwhile, Baekhyun had turned to look at Yixing.  He stood there, eyes glazed over with unshed tears and an expression that clearly told him he was trying very hard to hold back tears and be composed about the circumstances.

 Baekhyun walked over to Yixing and immediately wrapped his arms around him and whispered into his ear.

“Hyung…. you know we will be here waiting for you right.  Don’t worry.   Aeris knows you won’t leave.  We know you won’t leave. Hyung, you are EXO.  We made a promise and I know you will never break it.  We know you will never break it.”

As these words tumbled out of his mouth he could feel how Yixing’s hold on him tightened.  His face slowly turned into his shoulder as if seeking to feel the warm embrace Baekhyun provided.  While he said those words, Baekhyun could faintly hear sniffles lightly coming from Yixing.  It only resulted in his embrace becoming stronger and Yixing returned it in stride.

As this happened, the rest of the members slowly realized that Yixing would be leaving them for an indefinite amount of time and they quietly walked over to envelope him into a group hug.  As Yixing felt the rest of his brothers, hug him, he felt terribly guilty that because of him they would now be separated until the situation righted itself.  The feeling of disappointing them had always been something he feared.  Ever since the other Chinese members had left them all.

Junmyeon was the first to say something as he stepped away from the group hug.

“Xing, we love you.  You are a part of EXO, but we all have to do what is right.  Go back to the dorms, rest and we will see you as soon as we can.”

Slowly the rest of the members began moving away, and Baekhyun felt Yixing shift away slightly.  He looked down to see Yixing wiping tears away.  Baekhyun turned to look at him straight in the eye and gave him a nod of reassurance before softly saying, “I will always be here for you hyung, just like you have been there for me.  We will see you tonight after the show.  Let’s listen to Junmyeon-hyung.”  Offering a soft smile, Yixing couldn’t help, but return it.  He turned to the other members, gently said he’d see them later tonight and was slowly accompanied to a side exit to be driven back to the dorms in a separate company car that had been brought so no one would know it was him.

~

They came together to the award show.  They had gotten ready and arrived as eight.  This was not how Baekhyun had envisioned this night to go.  He had thought all nine of them would be here together.  As they walked the red carpet, no one asked about Yixing, he figured it was because he had been missing the past few weeks from some of their more recent appearances, but once they made it inside and took their seats at their table, it literally stared him in the face.  They had set out nine chairs.  Yixing was supposed to be here, but he wasn’t.  He was probably at the dorms, in front of the television, watching the award show, wishing he was here with them and that was more frustrating than anything else. 

As he sat there he thought of all the fun he could be having if Yixing was actually here.  After all, they were each other’s favorites.  The running joke everyone knew about at this point.  He couldn’t help, but remember the first time he met Yixing.

He had just joined the company and was officially on his first day as a trainee.  He had been exploring the building when he had heard music playing.  It sounded upbeat and very danceable and as he walked through he found the room the music was coming from.  He peeked in through the small open slot the door had and he saw a man dancing.  He moved swiftly, yet with a bit of an edge.  The movement was so fluid that he wanted to see it up close, so he quietly opened the door and walked in, taking a seat on the floor near the door to watch.

After a few moments, whoever it was that was dancing saw him through the mirror panels in front of him and turned to face him.

“Excuse me – did you need any help? Were you here to practice too?”

“Oh – umm…no I just wanted to watch.”

“If you aren’t going to practice, could you leave please?”

Baekhyun felt embarrassed, as embarrassed as he had ever felt in his life.  He quietly made his way out of the room.  Once he was out, he felt like he had made a complete fool of himself, and even worse it had been in front of one of his seniors in the company.

The following day he spotted him, the dancer in the practice room.  He got to meet more of the new trainees as well as some of the older ones and he would often see him.  He would walk past him, almost always stuck in his own world. 

He had become friendly with a few of the older trainees and one day he finally felt he could ask them about it.

“Minseok-hyung, who is he?”

Yixing was walking past them, headphones on, moving his body as if even when practice was done; it was never over for him.

“Ahhh – that’s Yixing.  He’s Chinese, he came in as a trainee about the same time as I did.  He is an amazing dancer.  He’s worked really hard.  Harder than most other trainees.  You know, he actually used to tie sand bags to himself when we first started to be able to learn how to move more fluidly.”

“Wow – yea – I saw him in a practice room.  He is amazing.”

“He’s one of the nicest people you will probably ever meet Baekhyun-ah.”

“Is he really, hyung?”

“Oh yeah – Yixing is always ready to help someone, he never says no.  He is especially kind to newer trainees, unless you catch him in the midst of practice.  He has trouble with speaking Korean fluently, so sometimes he can come off more abruptly, but he’s really the kindest person you will ever meet.  We are in the same dance group and have been training together since he came into the company.  I’d say we’re friends.”

The more he watched Yixing after that, the more he picked up on exactly what Minseok hyung was talking about.  People would often come up to him and he always had a smile on his face and made time for everyone.  Baekhyun finally had the courage to approach Yixing, maybe he could get him help him.  After all he was a good singer, but a rubbish dancer.

“Zhang Yixing-ssi, hi, my name is Byun Baekhyun.  I don’t know if you remember me, in the practice room a few weeks ago, you asked me to leave?”

“Ahhh – I am sorry.  I hope I didn’t make you angry.”

“No – no.  I was embarrassed more than anything else, I just….I saw you through the door and you were so amazing I just wanted to watch up close.  I am sorry I interrupted your practice.”

“No – it’s ok.  I was caught off guard, people watching me makes me nervous.”

Yixing lightly rubbed his hand along the back of his neck in what clearly looked like a nervous gesture. 

“I was actually wondering Yixing-ssi, could you maybe help me with my dancing?  I am actually not very good, heh.”

Baekhyun looked off to the side, hoping to not make too much eye contact, he didn’t want to seem weird, but he felt nervous looking at him directly.

“Of course.  I can help you Baekhyun-ssi.  Please, drop the formalities, we’re trainees together. Yixing is fine.”

“But – “

Yixing looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Hyung – would hyung be alright?”

“Depends, am I your hyung?”

“When’s your birthday, Yixing –ssi?”

“October 7, 1991”

“Hyung!”

Yixing started to laugh and he lightly grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“When do you want to get together?”

“Today, hyung?”

“Yea, that’s fine, same practice room you saw me in, tonight at 7pm.”

“I’ll be there hyung.”

Slowly, but surely they built a sense of comradery.  They could talk to each other and Baekhyun could see why so many other trainees looked and asked Yixing for his help.  They had developed a sense of respect for each other.  He admired and respected Yixing for being so talented, not only was he an amazing dancer, but he also was a self-taught pianist and guitarist.  He hoped he could be half as talented as Yixing was.

He had only been in the company for a year when announcements were made for the new group to debut.  Most people had a sense of those that would be joining the new group and Baekhyun knew Yixing would be making his debut.  He had heard people say that they wanted to place him as well, for his vocal abilities, but he would be fine without being chosen.

However, he was pleasantly surprised when he really was.  He would form part of EXO-K and Yixing would be in EXO-M.  He had hoped that they would be in the same group, but it only made sense.  Yixing was Chinese and had grown up relatively popular within a good portion of China because he had been a child star.  They were lucky in the fact that despite being separated they still shared a dorm while they were in South Korea.  This is how Yixing found himself on the receiving end of Baekhyun’s attempts to become closer to him by showering with him.  The first time he did it, it caught Yixing so completely off guard he actually dropped his shampoo bottle.  It almost leads to both of them falling on the tile floor.

He had however not been as happy to find out that Yixing would not be EXO-M’s leader.  He had been in classes preparing him to take on the role as a leader.  SM executives had of course changed their minds and instead chosen Wu Yifan for his multilingual ability.  He knew Yixing had worked hard and he also knew that most of the trainees as well as many of their seniors held a lot of respect for him.  Yixing had even been part of SHINee’s tour after Jonghyun had been injured.  He had taken over as a stand in due to his dancing abilities.  He understood the company’s decision, but things then went astray and he regretted the choice they made.

They had all been working especially hard after the success of Growl and they were preparing for their first solo concert following the release of Overdose.  They were literally days away from their first concert date when they all awoke one morning to find all of Yifan’s personal belongings gone.  They had been shocked.  He hadn’t said a word.  He had expressed his annoyance and dissatisfaction at not being able to be home more often, but none of them had imagined he would just leave.  It had been a betrayal that had cut the deepest, not because he had left EXO, but because he hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye.  It was like what they had thought had been a good friendship, based on trust had meant nothing to him.  In the process, not only did he leave them, but he betrayed everything they thought they knew and Yixing, whom had worked so hard to support him after the decision had been made, was left to pick up the pieces of a broken EXO-M. 

It was the beginning of a very hard road for all of them that led to both happiness and sadness.  When their concert dates were coming to a close, they also found out someone else would be leaving them, Luhan – Luhan who had been Yixing’s best friend.  They had started as trainees together, shared a dorm room before, Luhan had comforted Yixing when he missed home and had even helped tutor Yixing with his Korean because he was far more skilled.  Luhan’s departure had been another bitter pill to swallow, but one he had prepared them for.  He had gathered them all and explained, he still remembers the look on Yixing’s face when he told them he would be leaving despite their contract.  He remembers Luhan asking Yixing to join him in his room and them being in there for ages before coming out red faced and blotchy with was clearly tear tracks making their way down their faces.  Luhan leaving had been hard, but not a betrayal.  They knew he cared, knew that he had been ill, knew that despite his leaving their friendship would always bind them even if he wasn’t with EXO.

As they prepared for their next comeback, Yixing became increasingly busier in China.  He was swept back and forth constantly with commitments in both countries.  He always looked tired, but happy when they were together and it was a sense of comfort. 

During this small window of time they had become roommates, because he wanted to be closer to Yixing.  As Call Me Baby was released, he could see how stressed Yixing was, but he never complained.  At this time, it had become a new habit to crawl into Yixing’s bed.  Since both of them were two of the members that required physical contact, they didn’t find it odd to peek in and see them sharing the same bed. 

This was the time when he began to realize how much he really cared about Yixing.  His thoughts were constantly plagued by thoughts of him.  He began to realize that this was more than friendship.  Everything pointed to his feelings being deeper.  He wasn’t gay, or at least he didn’t feel like he was.  He didn’t like any other men.  He only liked Yixing.  It was like in his heart there was only enough room for one person and that person was Yixing.  He didn’t want to lose his friendship.  That’s what led to the beginning of his relationship with Taeyeon. 

She had always flirted with him and she eventually asked him out.  He liked her well enough, things were made public after a few months and the relationship slowly began to crumble.  Not because of all the external factors, but because he felt guilty.  He knew that no matter how hard he was trying he couldn’t love her the way she loved him.  She was a sweet girl, but in his heart, she wasn’t Yixing.

Another blow came to them in the form of Tao’s departure.  He had been injured.  Plagued by pain and the inability to perform with them for some time, the company had given him time to rest and recover, but his injury had persisted.  Their second concert dates were coming to a close when he announced he would be going abroad for treatment, only for them all to be blindsided by the announcement his father made that he was leaving and was alleging mistreatment.  It caught them off guard.  They had never imagined Tao would leave; he had been the one who had been most hurt by Yifan leaving them.  Yixing had been devastated.  This tasted more of betrayal to them than they could have ever imagined.  Tao had been his friend, they’d bonded and he had left without any indication it would be permanent. 

Yixing had cried in their room that night.  He could hear the sniffles.  Baekhyun slowly sat up in bed and went to his dresser drawer, Yixing had looked at him.  Saw him rummaging in his top drawer and grab something before calmly walking toward his bed and sitting there.  Yixing had sat up.  He had been shirtless and the covers pooled along his waist.  Baekhyun opened his hand and there was a bracelet there.  Yixing recognized it.  It was the bracelet that Baekhyun always wore, his lucky charm.  Given to him in a moment when he hadn’t been his strongest as a gesture to show that he could be as strong as the chains that bound it together.

“Hyung – I – I know that you’re hurt, I know that.  I also need you to know that, when I am not with you, you are strong.”  He took Yixing’s hand gently and wrapped the bracelet around his wrist before clipping it securely in place. 

“Baekhyunie – “

“I am your favorite aren’t I?  I know that it won’t make it all better, but you’ve been so busy hyung.  We can’t be together all the time, but I want you to know I am your strength.”

As he finished his sentence, Yixing moved forward and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun.

“Thank you Hyunie.  Stay with me tonight.”

“I will always be with you hyung.  Always”

As Baekhyun lay in his arms, he realized how much he really cared about him.  Clearly Yixing was too far imbedded in his heart for him to let go. 

By the time their winter album presentation rolled around, he had barely been able to spend five minutes alone with Yixing, he was always busy, barely being able to catch a breathe and it finally boiled over.  He had merely been trying to express his gratitude, but when Yixing wanted to talk, his sense of guilt must have taken over.  He began to cry.  He was trying to speak, but tears were flowing and as Yixing left the stage Baekhyun immediately spoke.  He couldn’t understand why Yixing felt so guilty.  He explained he had nothing to be guilty about.  They would always support Yixing.  He had done nothing wrong.

He knew a lot of Yixing’s feelings had come from all the negative thoughts that had begun to spread about Yixing possibly leaving because he was the final Chinese member left, but he hadn’t realized that his guilt and regret was so deep.  Things with Yixing had always been easy, but he knew that these feelings that plagued him would never be easy to erase.  That night they slept together in Yixing’s bed and spoke.  Words of comfort and support were uttered and Baekhyun held his hand, his subtle way of letting Yixing know he was there for him.

As they left the award show and piled into the cars to go back to the dorms, he knew Yixing would be there waiting for them.  Walking into their living space he could hear the faint sound of the television on and he saw Yixing sitting on the couch.

Yixing heard faint conversation and immediately got up to meet the rest of the members.

“Congratulations!!! We won! EXO Won!  I am so proud of you all.”

Baekhyun began, “Hyung, this is yours too.  You deserve it just as much.”

“That’s right Xing, we did it together.”  As Junmyeon finished, Yixing slowly walked toward them and started a group hug.  The rest of the members all squeezed in and slowly broke apart.

Minseok spoke first, “Let’s all get some rest, yeah?  It’s late.”

As everyone dispersed to their respective rooms, Baekhyun and Yixing slowly made their way to theirs.  Once inside, Baekhyun went to change and Yixing gently lay down in his bed.  Baekhyun walked over to Yixing and hugged him.

“Hyung – you know – you know I am always here right.  I will always be here.”

“I know Hyunie.  I wish – I just wish I wasn’t leaving you all like this.  I hate leaving you all with so much work and – “

“Hyung, you also have so much work in China still.  You aren’t leaving us by choice, we know that.  We will always be here for you hyung.  We will make sure that while you’re gone everyone knows you’ll be back soon.”

“Hyunie – “

“You have to wear it while you’re gone this time.”

“The bracelet isn’t the promise Hyunie.  The promise lives in our hearts.  Don’t worry, I know.”

~

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months.  There seemed to be no end to the political issues affecting them.  Yixing hadn’t been to Seoul in ages consistently being kept busy in China.  Things had been strained enough that Lotte actually had to remove Yixing from some of the ads that had previously been shot in order to prevent more issues from surging.

They had begun the concept planning of the new album, but despite Yixing being tied up in China everything was continuing.  He had been told Yixing would just do recordings in China and then they would be sent back so that they could piece his parts in with theirs. 

Things had begun to be a bit strained in his heart with the other members.  They were his friends, but they rarely spoke of Yixing.  Here he was with this constant need to speak to one of their oldest members, but no one mentioned him.  Even during concept discussion if he didn’t bring up Yixing it was like they had forgotten he was there. 

As the album release date and completion approached, Yixing was to fly in.  The music video would be filmed and they would be working on choreography.  Mihawk had flown to China in order to help Yixing prepare and he was looking forward to seeing him back in his room.

When he arrived all social media was abuzz.  He knew the fans were excited he was back and he saw video clips online of him being overrun by fans trying to welcome him back.  It felt good to know that he wasn’t alone in missing their member. 

As nightfall began to hit and Yixing hadn’t arrived, he waited in his room when one of their managers called him.  Yixing had been in a meeting all afternoon and it had been decided that he would no longer take part in their album.  His parts would be re-recorded by them and he would go back to China in a couple of days.  Sadness set into his heart and as Yixing walked into their room, he couldn’t help but throw his arms around him.  He knew it had to be done this way due to the circumstances, but it didn’t make it any better.  They sat and talked and as time went by he realized none of the other members had come in or called them.

YIxing spent four days, the majority of which they were at the location filming the new music video.  He had come on the first day of filming and had stuck around for a bit before leaving to their dorms.  When he left Baekhyun could feel his anger beginning to boil over.  It was like he was a simmering pot that would boil over if the heat was turned up just a little.

Junmyeon started it all.  They were sitting down at the dining table, about to have a nice meal that Kyungsoo had cooked for them when Junmyeon and Chanyeol began talking about the re-recording happening within the next few days.  As the conversation progressed Baekhyun got angrier and angrier.  They were walking about it so casually, no mention of Yixing.  The four days he was there none of them even bothered to speak to him.  It was like he was non-existent in their minds.  This was their friend or at least that’s what he had thought.  He slammed his chopsticks on the table harshly, rattling everyone’s dishes and he stood up so quickly his chair scrapped against the floor and tipped over.

“What is the matter with all of you?!?!”

Dead silence followed and everyone just stared at Baekhyun.

“Why are all of you acting like Yixing doesn’t matter?? He was here for four days!! Four!!! None of you came to talk to him!! None of you!!!”

Junmyeon began, “Baekhyun – “

“Stop! Just stop!!! He came here to film our music video.  He had recorded all his line and we were meant to work together, but then that didn’t happen.  You all – you acted like he wasn’t even here!! He went to see us on location and all of you stayed huddled in corners and didn’t say a single word to him! Did you think he wouldn’t notice?! That I wouldn’t notice!!!”

“Baekhyun-ah, it wasn’t on purpose, we were all busy.”

“Busy! Busy!!! Yeah, Junmyeon-hyung, we were busy, but I saw him every day.  I spoke to him on location, we were together.  The first night he was here we spent the entire night talking and you all went out to dinner!! Dinner!! You didn’t even invite Yixing or me.  You didn’t care that he was here!!!!”

Jongdae started to speak, “Baek, it’s not that.  We knew you were catching up, we didn’t think you would want to go with us.”

“Wouldn’t want to go?! Hs missed you guys!! He feels so much regret and guilt.  He is always thinking about us! Always – “Baekhyun trailed off and tears silently began to fall down his face, the rest of them became shell shocked.  They didn’t know how to react.

“Baek – it wasn’t on purpose.  It’s just – he hadn’t been here in a while.”

“He – he cares so much, but you all care so little.  Here we are having dinner together, but when he was here, you didn’t even bother to say hello.  He loves you all – do you not care? He –“

“Baek, we – “

“Stop Minseok-hyung.  I – I missed him.  I miss him.  Every day we sit here as eight, when we should be nine.  We worked so hard to make it here and so did he.  He is never selfish and he has suffered so much just to be with us, but you all – you take him for granted.  You don’t show him – I – I can’t do this with you all.  He means – he means more to me than you can all understand.”  Everyone watched silently as Baekhyun looked down toward his feet, tears still silently coming down his face. “I love him.”

With those three words, he walked away and into his room.  Everyone just stared at the open space where Baekhyun stood, unsure of how to react or feel. 

~

Yixing heard his phone ringing; he had been getting ready to just lie in bed when it went off.  He walked toward it and realized it was Baekhyun.  A selca he had taken on his phone was his picture when he called.  He was wearing a hoodie and just lying on the floor making this adorable face.  He loved it.

“Baekhyunie, you never call this early.”

No immediate response came and he could hear sniffles, Baekhyun was crying.

“Hyunie, are – are you ok?  Why are you crying?”

“Hyung – I am so – so angry.”

“Hyunie, what’s the matter?”

“I - I can’t be around them hyung.  They don’t understand.  Why?? Why are you so far?!”

“Baek, wait – I don’t understand.  What happened?”

“I was so angry, they – they don’t care that you’re gone.  I can’t do that.  Hyung – “

“Baek, stop.  It’s ok.  All that matters is that you care.  You know that right.  I – you’re my favorite right.  You’ve always cared.  They just care in their own way.”

“They shouldn’t be like this hyung.  I – don’t want them to be like this.”

“I know Hyunie.  It’s ok.  I – I only need you to care ok.”

“Hyung – I love you.”

“I love you too Hyunie.”

“No – hyung – I mean – I really love you. I love you.”

Silence followed, Yixing had a million thoughts running through his mind.  He had a suspicion that things with Baekhyun weren’t as black and white as it was with the others.  He knew that their friendship ran deeper than it did with the other members, but – he hadn’t given his feelings any thought.

He knew that he loved him.  Baekhyun had been with him for so long.  Always a pillar of strength for him when he was at his weakest.  In his life, he hadn’t really thought about what it would be like to love someone else.  Yes, he had many people who over time had shown interest in him, but he hadn’t thought about it. 

He looked down and on his wrist was the bracelet.  He had decided to wear it today.  He felt like he needed a little extra strength to get him through the day.  His Baekhyun.  He had always shown him every side of himself.  He had always been his friend and confidant.  He had always been an embrace he could look for when he wasn’t feeling his normal happy self.  He loved Baekhyun.  The more he thought about it the more he realized he had never really given it much thought, but he was in love with Byun Baekhyun. 

He probably had been for a really long time.  This only took a few seconds, but to Baekhyun on the other end of the line it felt like an eternity.

”Baekhyunie – I love you too.”

Baekhyun let out a breath.

“You do?”

“I do.  I don’t think I will ever love anyone the way I love you Hyunie.  You – you are more than just a friend.  You are more than my favorite.  You are my person.”

“You’re my person too hyung.”

“I know – I know that right now, things have been hard and confusing, but Baek – I will always come back to you.  To EXO.  It’s a promise.  It always has been, except now it means more than just friendship, now it means I come back to you.”

~

In the weeks that followed their mutual confession, they had more phone calls and video calls than ever before.  Baekhyun had joined a private group meeting shortly after that day and the other members admitted they had been harsh in their treatment of Yixing.  They had realized that he hadn’t left and admitted that a big part of their attitude was out of fear.  Fear that Yixing would walk out on them like the others had.  Above all this, they knew that Baekhyun was in love with Yixing and they had been supportive.

They had just come back from their signing that day and Baekhyun was exhausted.  He walked into his room and there sat on his bed against the headboard with his phone on his chest, fast asleep was Yixing.  He thought he was imagining it.  Yixing was supposed to be in China.  He slowly walked toward him and ran his fingers lightly across his cheek.  He was real, not just his imagination.

Laying his hand fully on Yixing’s cheek and caressing it, Yixing began to stir and slowly opened his eyes.

“Hyunie –“ a smile gracing his face and bringing out that dimple that Baekhyun absolutely loved, “surprise!”

A husky tone still to his voice and he was attempting to shake off his slumber.  Baekhyun threw his arms around him and laid on him.

“I missed you Xing.”

“I missed you too Hyunie.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and for the first time since their confession their lips met.  At first it was tentative, a slight pressure on the others lips and years of raw emotion were beginning to seep out when Yixing began to gently move his lips against Baekhyuns.  The gentle movements seemed to bring out a desire in Baekhyun he didn’t know existed.  It was time for him to show Yixing how much he desired him, hungered for him.

He fisted a hand into his hair and grabbed his neck with the other.  He devoured his lips, ran his tongue along the seam of his mouth and when he gasped from the sensation he plunged in, caressing his tongue with his.  He poured all the years of hunger and desire that he’d concealed from him into that kiss until he was sure that he understood his desire for him.  They were both breathing hard by the time he pulled away.  It took some time before he pulled back slightly to look into Baekhyuns gaze.  He touched his face. 

Yixing pulled him back to him and kissed him again.  He was more daring the second time around.  Baekhyun felt him plunge his tongue in his mouth.  His hands were in his hair, the scratch of his nails along his scalp sent shivers down his spine.  He felt so good pressed against him, hands in hair and his mouth on his.  He broke away from him, releasing his hands from his hair and then down his chest.  Yixing gave him a peck on his temple. “Hyunie – I want you.”

Baekhyun attacks his lips again at this point, nipping at Yixing’s bottom lip; it’s always driven him crazy.  He doesn’t want to ever stop kissing him.  He tightens his hold on his neck, afraid of letting go almost.  He feels a tongue asking for permission to enter and Baekhyun is almost too happy to comply.  Their lips and tongues are moving against each other like they were meant to do this all the time.  Baekhyun lets every possible moan, groan and sigh that can, leave his lips. 

Yixing sneaks his leg in between Baekhyuns.  Without hesitation he starts to grind on it.  Yixing starts kissing his away along Baekhyuns jaw and back up, making light suction as he does so.  Baekhyun hopes he doesn’t leave any marks or he will have a hard time explaining that to the stylists in the coming days.  During all of this Baekhyun has continued to grind and slowly shifted Yixing and now he can feel his hard cock against him.  He flips them over so he is on top and begins to grind even harder against Yixing.  Small moans begin to fall from Yixing’s lips.  He then hears a groan escape his own lips.  As soon as it escapes, Yixing flips them over once more, he feels Yixing slowly unbutton his shirt, “fuck – take it off.”

Removing his own shirt, he begins to take off his pants and when he looks over Yixing is staring intently at him, shirt having been removed.  He can see Yixing’s abs, in perfect shape as he always is.  Baekhyun can’t help himself, he grabs him by the neck and their mouths meet in a ferociously hungry kiss, teeth clacking together a little too hard, tongues writhing wetly against each other.  Yixing angles his head so he can shove his tongue further in.  Baekhyun moans, his hand making its way to Yixing’s erection and tightening around it, Yixing bucks in shock and bites down a little on Baekhyuns lip.

Baekhyun pushes Yixing down onto the bed and removes his pants.  He realizes that he isn’t wearing any underwear.  Whimpering now, Baekhyun chooses to carefully angle his cock in such a way that it’s slotted against Yixing’s.  The friction feels glorious, but he wants more.

“Xing – I – I need you to – ah –“

“I know.”  Yixing, flips Baekhyun onto his stomach, wraps one arm against his waist and lightly raises him so he is on his knees.  Yixing’s slowly runs his hands along Baekhyun, slowly opening him up and his fingers slightly grazing his rim.  He leans forward, “Hyunie, I hope I do this right – if something feels wrong, tell me.”

All Baekhyun can do is moan in agreement and he feels Yixing bring himself down, he suddenly feels a lick.  He releases the loudest moan yet.  He definitely did not expect him to do this.  He feels a kiss there, as if to let him know he is doing this for him and then his tongue is back to tracing alongside.  His tongue pushes forward and it goes in.  Baekhyun can’t contain himself at this point, “Xing – Shit –ahh – please.”

Yixing stops and sits back up and suddenly he feels a wet finger on his rim and entering him.  It’s a new sensation.  He has never experienced this.  Slight pain hits him in the beginning, but the more Yixing moves in and out of him the more it begins to feel good.  Baekhyun begins to pant and suddenly another finger is added, followed by a third.  Yixing is kissing along his spine, alternating between light nibbling, suction and wet kisses.  He moves back up his body and reaches his ear, he nibbles on it before whispering, “Are you ready Hyunie?  Is this what you want? Me, inside of you?”

“Yes, I want it – hyung. I need – it.”

He feels the head of his cock, lightly rubbing against his rim, suddenly Yixing pushes forward.  A pressure begins to build in him with a hint of pain and Yixing pushes all the way in.  It feels unbearably tight to Yixing, he hears Baekhyun whimper and moan.

“Move, hyung.  Please.”

Yixing pulls out and enters him again, a slight rhythm being formed as he begins to make love to Baekhyun, because this is what this is.  He wants to make Baekhyun feel good.  Yixing can feel his climax approaching, but he doesn’t want to do it alone, he leans forward, still rocking in and out of Baekhyun and wraps one arm around his waist before bring his hand down and onto his cock.  He begins to shift his hand up and down tightly around the shaft of his cock, trying to make him climax with him. 

“Hyung – hyung – ahhh – I am going to – so close.”

Suddenly Yixing feels himself come, his thrusts becoming slowed and irregular and as he does his hold on Baekhyuns tightens making him sob out as he comes on the bedsheets below him.  They stay in the same position for a few minutes, trying to gather their bearings, completely blissful.  Yixing unwraps himself from Baekhyun and he sits back, meanwhile Baekhyuns drops himself down, off to the side, avoiding the mess they made on his bed.  He stares at Yixing, sits up and grabs Yixing by the neck and kisses him in the gentlest way possible.

“I love you hyung.”

“I love you too Hyunie.  I promise I will always be with you.  No matter the distance.”

Yixing gives him a kiss gently against his lips, leans his forehead against his before peppering his face with more tiny kisses.

“Let’s clean ourselves up Hyunie.”

Standing up, he grabs Baekhyun by the hand and slowly leads him to get washed up.  He will never give this up, no matter where life leads them.  He will never give up on Baekhyun or them.  As he silently makes this promise, he squeezes Baekhyun’s hand and he returns it. 

He’ll never give up on their love because someday he will marry this man.  Their joy will only double in this life.  That he can promise himself and Baekhyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shuangxi in Chinese means double joy or double happiness, it is traditionally used in the celebration of a wedding or marriage.  
> I couldn't think of a better title as a way to express the way I wanted Yixing and Baekhyun to end this story.


End file.
